Le vide n 4
by Blue Pyro kiseru au bec
Summary: Ulquiorra est la mort par le vide. Vraiment ? Oh mon pauvre Aizen, change tes lentilles, tu te plantes royalement. Première publication, donnez moi votre avis !


**Titre :** Le vide n°4  
**Auteur :** Blue Pyro kiseru au bec  
**Genre :** One-Shot, Bleach,un léger soupçon de yaoi  
**Disclamer :** tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

Coucou tout le monde !

Je suis nouvelle sur FF. net, même si avant je parcourais le site en tant que lectrice. Voici mon premier postage en tant qu'autrice (auteuse ?) !

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

Ulquiorra Schiffer est la mort par le vide.  
Le vide. Le vide peut être plusieurs choses. Cela peut être un espace, un sentiment, ou encore rien du tout.  
Dans le cas de l'Espada, c'était rien du tout. Le néant. L'absence d'émotion, voire de l'idée que l'émotion puisse exister.  
C'est pour ça qu'il obéissait si facilement à Aizen, exécutant chacun de ses désirs.  
Le vide n'a pas d'émotions, le vide n'a pas d'honneur, le vide n'a pas d'envie, le vide n'a pas de pensées, le vide n'a pas de volonté.  
Le vide n'en a pas besoin.

Le vide obéit aux lois de l'Univers. Et dans l'univers de l'Hueco Mundo, la loi absolue était celle du plus fort.  
Par pure logique, Ulquiorra obéissait aux lois d'Aizen.  
Aizen voulait quelque chose, Ulquiorra lui fournissait.  
Aizen voulait que quelqu'un se soumette devant lui, Ulquiorra baissait la tête de cette personne [et la sienne en prime].  
Aizen voulait que les choses se passent ainsi et pas autrement, Ulquiorra faisait en sorte que cela se passe selon sa volonté.  
Aizen voulait un serviteur fidèle qui obéissait sans discuter, Ulquiorra l'était.

Ulquiorra s'agenouillait devant lui et baissait la tête car le vide n'a pas d'honneur.  
Il exécutait à la lettre ses demandes, car le vide n'a pas de volonté.  
Il ne demandait jamais rien, car le vide n'a pas d'envie.  
Il ne posait jamais de questions, car le vide n'a pas de pensées.

Ainsi, on aurait pu croire que le brun aux yeux verts était réellement l'incarnation du vide.

Mais quand Ichimaru le regardait fixement pendant de longues minutes, qu'Ulquiorra lui demandait s'il désirait quelque chose et que l'homme lui demandait s'il voulait admirer sa collection de DVD porno SM -beaucoup M, à vrai dire- avec l'air le plus ... pervers possible, Ulquiorra ressentait franchement l'envie de détaler jusqu'à l'autre bout de Las Noches.

Quand Grimmjow se propulsait sur lui au détour d'un couloir en hurlant à tout vas (et viens ? ... BDM** (1)**) qu'il allait lui foutre la raclée de sa vie et qu'Uquiorra se retrouvait obliger d'enfoncer la tête de la panthère dans le sol, le sable, ou le toit selon l'endroit ; un profond sentiment d'agacement s'emparait de lui.

Quand Lilinette le tirait par la manche jusqu'à l'Espada n°1 parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le réveiller (malgré une pluie de coups), il laissait apparaitre un léger sourire amusé, et s'en retourna chez lui, voulant ennuyer un peu la petite blonde.

Quand Hallibel l'avait regardé avec soupçon (il venait tout juste d'arriver dans l'Espada) des photos peu respectueuses de la pudeur féminine en main, il avait eut très peur soudainement, voyant sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. **(2)**

Quand Nnoitra cherchait à le mettre en colère avec l'intention de se battre, Ulquiorra lui balançait sa pensée à la figure : que c'était d'une débilité profonde, aussi mante-religieusesque ses adversaires soient.

Quand Szayel s'approchait de lui, sous sa forme libérée, et lui annonçait qu'il avait une nouvelle expérience à faire, en se léchant les lèvres et en baissant légèrement son pantalon, un frisson de dégout le prenait et il se disait que jamais il ne laisserait le scientifique entacher son honneur ainsi, tout en détalant.

Et quand une certaine ancienne panthère-Hollow se glissait dans son lit, en lui susurrant des mots doux et allumeurs, Ulquiorra ressentait une étrange chaleur dans sa poitrine, près du cœur et un incendie embraser ses reins.

Aussi quand la femme humaine, Inoue Orihime, était venue à Las Noches, Ulquiorra avait ressenti de la curiosité pour sa façon de penser et de réagir.

Ulquiorra avait des émotions, bien qu'une certaine indifférence envers le monde,des envies, un certaine forme d'honneur, et une volonté.  
Non, définitivement, Aizen s'était planté en désignant Ulquiorra comme Espada du vide.

**(1)**  
BDM : Blague De Merde  
Mais en même temps c'est une bonne allusion à plus tard non ? ... *Troll Face*

**(2)**  
Oui, Hallibel en colère, ça peut faire peur, surtout quand on est un jeune Espada fraichement débarquer.

Voilà, voilà.  
A la revoiloute ! et oubliez pas les rewiews !  
BluePyro.


End file.
